1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices which are designed to support a person within a chair or wheelchair in a comfortable yet restrained condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Past art patents were examined from a search conducted in the following classes and subclasses:
297/464, 467, 465, 466, and 297/Dig. 4.
The following patents appeared to me to be most pertinent to my invention:
Givens was issued U.S. Pat. No. 2,767,403, dated Oct. 23, 1956, and shows a high chair bib for children.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,486, was issued to Scott on July 30, 1963 for a safety car seat.
Pat. No. 3,181,530, dated May 4, 1965, was issued to Storey and illustrates a vest-type support which is designed to restrain or inhibit motion of a person.
On June 29, 1965, Kendell was issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,599, for a belt type restraining harness.
Kella was issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,991, dated Oct. 16, 1979, on the "seat bib", which is designed to prevent a person from sliding down and out of a chair.
The Flamm patent dated Nov. 18, 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,228, shows a seating system comprised of three foldable sections of frame with foam pads and an accessory vest plate.
A patent issued to Legan on May 18, 1982, U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,152, illustrates a support and restraint apron.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,797, issued to Mullaly on Apr. 9, 1985, discloses a wheelchair restraint which is attached to the persons thighs.
On Feb. 18, 1986, Holder was issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,000, and shows a vest type restraining garment.
To may knowledge, the previous patents represent devices most pertinent to my invention. Although many support and restraining devices are currently available, a number a deficiencies arise in their design which include, lack of comfort, lack of safeguards to prevent the person from releasing himself from the device, and lack of design of the garment which helps maintain proper body alignment of the person being confused. My invention not only overcomes the forgoing mentioned deficiencies but allows the person normal range of motion of his arms and legs while in a sitting position and prevents sliding down and out of the chair or wheelchair. My device is manufactured of selected, durable cloth and is easy and quick to apply having only two connecting zippers instead of a maze of belts and buckles. The second embodiment of my invention is designed to be worn in place of trousers and therefore is visually more similar to regular street clothes which, therefore, would be more acceptable to the wearer and their families than a device looking like a restraint jacket. Therefore, there were no devices found in the search which were in close proximity with my device.